Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 278
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: Dec 3, 2015 [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/one-more-thing/ Blog Post] TWEAKS * NAT failure protection – the network protocol now survives if a NAT gateway drops the UDP binding – this should hopefully help with redplug problems. * Made sure that the game remembers that you have played the Tutorial even when steam messes up. * Hide tutorial servers from the server browser * The player’s rookie state is now fully depending on his hive level. You are marked as rookie if you are below level 3. MAPS * Updated all maps to support Auto-Season themes. See ‘Tools/Editor’ section of changelog for more details. * Fixed default spawn on some maps to not be facing walls/weird positions * Fixed default spawn points so you aren’t looking at a wall on Eclipse and Docking * Cleaned up overview on Eclipse and Docking BUG FIXES * Word Wrapping is no longer causing infinite loop crashing the client. * 5.1 audio will no longer make main menu music cut in or out, or change volume randomly. * 5.1 audio will no longer be biased to the right channel in game, for certain sounds. * Fixed alt-tab sound popping / volume burst on Windows 10 clients. * Fixed that network snapshots were kept much longer than 8 seconds, which lead to complaints in the log about entities being created/deleted in same update. * Fixed that first persons spectating send 6-8 times more network packages than needed to the server. * Fixed that the multi-threaded physics wasn’t updating the collision boxes correctly. This caused all kind of jittering and other weird behaviors. * Fixed minimap buttons being clickable for the Alien Commander with the big map open. * Fixed Commander tag being misaligned in chat sometimes. * Hydras are now able to hit MACs SERVER We have added some log output to try and see if we can figure out why servers sometimes hangs (without crashing, aka “half-crash”). This may be due to the game running through all its available ids too fast. *The server will now log if it detects an infinite loop when updating lag compensated memory. *The server will also log if it churns through all available entity ids in less than 30s – this is an indication that the max# of entities needs increasing. If any of these log entries shows up, please inform us; a posting in the tech support forums (http://forums.unknownworlds.com/categories/technical-support will ll do fine) TOOLS Editor *Fixed issue with Reflection Probe cube-maps not properly excluding any objects in Exclusion Groups. NOTE: You must use the “Update Reflection Probes” option from the “Tools” menu to properly update them. Moving probes to force an update does not exclude seasonal objects correctly. Think of it as a preview. *Added a new tool to the editor: The Trim Tool. Rundown: https://youtu.be/qIxRkvdYQ6w *Fixed a bug that would cause the texture tool’s “Align to longest/shortest edge” feature to sometimes give incorrect results. *Fixed a bug that would cause faces with holes to not use texture-lock correctly, and sometimes crash. *Seasonal changes to maps can be setup through groups (not layers) named “SeasonalSeason” and “SeasonalSeasonExclude”. Example: to make a winter ready room, place objects in a group named “SeasonalWinter”, and these objects will appear in-game during the special seasonal time-periods. Objects placed in “SeasonalWinterExclude” will be excluded during winter, but present in all others. Builder *Fixed that Builder created multiple unneeded folders when processing the level files in case your project’s path contained spaces. SDK *Upgraded FMOD (Sound System) to v4.44.58 *Added sv_setseason (Fall, Winter, None) console command *Added Shared.GetServerProperty() and Server.SetServerProperty(). A server property is (key,value) pair that are transferred from server to client before mapload. As they must stay constant during a map, the last time they can be set is in the servers OnMapPostLoad() callback. Category:Patches